The Great Christmas Rescue
by chilled monkey
Summary: Crossover with Santa Claus: The Movie. When Jack Frost kidnaps Anya Claus it's up to Rachel, Kirsty, Joe and Cornelia to save Christmas!


**Disclaimers: **I do not own Rainbow Magic or any of its characters. Nor do I own Santa Claus: The Movie or any of its characters. This is a work of fan fiction. No profit is being made from it.

**Author's Note: **This crossover is between the Rainbow Magic series and the film "Santa Claus: The Movie" which starred David Huddleston and Dudley Moore. If you haven't seen it I highly recommend checking it out. It is my all-time favourite Christmas movie.

To fans of the Rainbow Magic books; While I have read "Holly the Christmas Fairy" she will not be appearing in this story as I'm going with the idea that Christmas is the domain of Santa and the elves. Sorry if Holly is your favourite fairy.

* * *

><p>In a distant part of Fairyland covered in snow there stood a castle carved entirely from ice. In the Great Hall deep within the castle was a grand throne formed from glittering icicles. Upon the throne sat Jack Frost. His snowy-white face was twisted into a look of fury that made his pointed nose and ears seem even sharper than normal.<p>

Cold icy rage seethed within him as he thought about the human girls Rachel Walker and Kirsty Tate, and how twice now they had ruined his plans. First they had saved the Rainbow Fairies after he had banished them to Rainspell Island, restoring colour and brightness to Fairyland, and then they had stopped his plan to conquer all of Fairyland with an army of snowmen.

Of course in truth Jack had lost control of the snowmen and had them turn on him even before the girls had shown up, but he would never accept responsibility for his own failures when he could blame someone else instead.

Jack's rage continued to build as those events replayed in his thoughts over and over again. He wanted revenge on the girls and on their friends the Rainbow Fairies too. He wanted to find a way to hurt them deeply, to make them pay for all the trouble they had caused him.

The problem was that even though King Oberon and Queen Titania had released him from the snow globe in which he had been sealed, they were now on their guard. If he tried to take any action against the Rainbow Fairies they would know about it and this time they would be ready for him.

With a low growl of annoyance he stood up. Perhaps going to the human world to cause a few snowstorms would clear his head.

He raised his jewel-tipped wand (a new one to replace the wand that his idiot goblin minions had broken into three pieces), and called upon his elemental magic powers. A whirlwind enveloped him and lifted him up into the air. As fast as the wind, he flew to the human world.

Jack looked down at the town far below him as he summoned thick grey clouds to begin a snowstorm. Even from this height he could see that the street below was unusually crowded with people carrying shopping bags. Not only that but the humans had put up strings of lights and other decorations.

Curious, he flew down for a closer look. He was surprised when he got close enough to see that they were Christmas decorations. He had gotten so wrapped up in his anger and vengefulness that he had completely forgotten that it would soon be Christmas.

_Bah, Christmas _he thought with a scowl. _That's all I need, people going around being all merry and jolly, children smiling and happy as they look forwards to Santa Claus… _

His angry scowl faded as a thought struck him. An evil smile appeared on his face like a sheet of frost spreading over the surface of a pond. Laughing with fiendish glee he flew back to his castle and reappeared in the Great Hall in a flurry of snow.

"That's it" he exclaimed to the empty room. "That's how I'll get my revenge!" He rapped his wand on the ground and shouted "Leonardo, Newton, Edison! Come here immediately!"

The doors to the hall opened and his three goblin minions rushed in, eager to not keep their notoriously bad-tempered master waiting.

"We're here boss" said Edison.

"I got here first" said Leonardo.

"No I got here first" Edison protested.

"No I did" Leonardo argued.

"No I did" Newton interrupted. A second later and a large cement block dropped on his head, having seemingly appeared from nowhere.

The goblins bickering was cut off as Jack shouted "SILENCE!" They instantly ceased arguing and closed their mouths.

"That's better" said Jack, his mood improving as he thought again about his new plan. "I've devised the perfect way to have my revenge on the Rainbow Fairies and those human girls that keep messing up my plans."

"What's that boss?" Edison asked.

Jack smiled coldly. "I'm going to put a stop to Christmas. Not just for this year, but for every year! Not only will I make those meddling girls miserable but I'll make all the world's children miserable and through them the Rainbow Fairies too."

The goblins sniggered. "Great plan boss" said Edison.

"Yeah great plan" repeated Edison.

"But how are you going to stop Christmas?" Newton asked.

The other two goblins tensed, fully expecting Jack to get mad again but his smile didn't change. "Listen carefully. This is my plan…"

* * *

><p>Anya listened to the sound of snow crunching underfoot as she strolled along, wrapped up in a thick yellow coat that shielded her from the cold. She looked to be in her forties with a round, rosy face. In truth though she was hundreds of years old as was her husband Santa Claus<p>

With Christmas Eve rapidly approaching Santa and the elves were, as always, working tirelessly to ensure that all of the new toys made for the good children on Santa's list would be ready in time for his journey to deliver them. After the disastrous incident with Patch's mass-produced toys, Santa had made certain to inspect the toys closely to ensure that all of them were top-quality, which of course added to his workload considerably but he did it nonetheless. Joe and Cornelia had eagerly volunteered to help in any way they could and while their efforts were much-appreciated there were still only two of them. Despite this the overall mood was one of happiness and everyone was sure they would make the deadline as they always had.

Normally she would be there to offer support and encouragement. However, as much as she loved her husband, the children and the elves that were like family to her there were times when she needed a break from the non-stop activity. Thus she had gone outside the elves village to take a short walk and enjoy the fresh air and the quiet.

She was about to return to the village when she heard the snow crunching underfoot behind her. Curious she turned around and gasped in surprise as she saw three green creatures advancing on her. One was tall and skinny, the second was shorter but equally skinny and the third was short and chunky. All three had pointed noses and ears. Each was dressed in tattered brown shorts and a white t-shirt with a lightning bolt in a purple circle on the chest.

The tall one exclaimed, "That's her! That's Santa's wife!"

"I'll get her first!"

"No I will!"

"No I will!"

They stopped their arguing as they realised that Anya was running away. They started to give chase but ended up getting in each other's way so that they all fell face-first into the snow.

Anya continued running, confident she could get away from the creatures when a sudden howling wind filled her ears. She looked up and was startled by the sight of a spinning whirlwind dropping out of the clear sky. She was forced to shield her eyes from the flurry of snow the wind kicked up. Before she could do anything more the whirling vortex lifted her up off of the ground and carried her away, along with the goblins.

Anya screamed in fright as she was whisked through the sky at terrifying speeds, far too fast for her to see anything clearly. After just a few moments the whirlwind slowed down enough for her to see that she was being carried towards a castle sculpted entirely from ice.

The whirlwind flew through a turret and Anya was finally set down on the ground while the goblins were dumped in a corner. The whirlwind died away to reveal a white-skinned man with spiky blue hair and a matching beard clad in a dark blue robe and wielding a sceptre tipped with a white jewel. His nose and ears were pointed like icicles.

"Who are you? What's going on here?" Anya exclaimed.

He laughed, revealing his sharp teeth. "I'm Jack Frost. And as for what's going on here, I'm going to destroy Christmas."

Anya gasped in horror. Before she could reply Jack pointed at her and snapped "goblins, tie her up and take her to the dungeons!"

"Right away boss" they replied.

They whipped out coils of rope and rushed Anya. With surprising quickness they pulled her hands behind her back and bound them together. Her protests were immediately stifled as a balled up rag was stuffed into her mouth and tied firmly in place with a scrap of cloth. They then bound her feet together to finish the job.

"Take her to the dungeons!" Jack commanded. "Here is a key to the cells."

"Yes boss."

She squirmed furiously as the three of them picked her up and carried her down a series of corridors and down a flight of stairs. Eventually they came to another corridor. Along one of the walls was a row of cells with bars of glittering ice. Jack's magic had enchanted the bars so they would never melt and were strong as iron.

Sniggering nastily, the goblins opened the door to one of the cells and unceremoniously dumped her inside. Anya angrily grunted into her gag and glared at them but that only made them laugh harder.

"This'll be great" one of the goblins jeered.

"Yeah, the boss is going to ruin Christmas forever. That'll teach those girls a lesson."

They locked the cell door and strolled away. Anya wriggled frantically on the ground but the knots were secure and she couldn't get loose. Eventually she gave up and lay on the icy floor, cold, tired and very worried. She realised why she had been kidnapped.

_Claus, please don't give in to give in to their demands _she thought. _Please don't let them ruin Christmas, even for me._

* * *

><p>"Excuse me have you seen Anya?" Santa asked a passing elf carrying an armful of newly completed dolls to the toy tunnel.<p>

He shook his head. "Sorry."

Santa thanked him anyway and resumed his inspections with the same care and attention he always showed. It was clear however that something was on his mind.

Joe and Cornelia came up to him. "Yo Santa, what's up?" Joe asked cheerily.

Santa hesitated, not wanting to worry them. Cornelia must have noticed because she said, "are you okay? Are you worried about Anya?"

"Yes I am" he admitted. "She's never been gone this long before."

"Don't sweat" said Joe. "I'll go and look for her."

Before Santa could reply, Dooley walked up with a puzzled look on his bearded face. "Santa, something rather odd just happened" he said.

"What is it Dooley?"

"Some of us heard a loud knocking on the front entrance. When we opened it there was no one there." He held up a letter. "This had been left in front of the door."

Santa accepted the letter curiously. It was addressed to him but it couldn't be from a child or it would have come down the fireplace. Who could possibly have walked up to the toy factory and personally left a letter for him and what could they want?

Equally curious, Dooley, Joe and Cornelia watched intently as he tore open the envelope with the smooth, efficient movements of one who had done so countless times, and took out the letter. As he read it his expression twisted into one of utter horror.

"Santa what's wrong?" Cornelia asked in concern.

He tried to reply but although his mouth moved the words could not form. Alarmed, Dooley carefully took the letter from Santa's hand and began to read it aloud.

"Dear Santa Claus, I have your wife. If you wish to see her again you must close down your toy factory and then demolish it, along with every toy inside. You must also turn over your entire supply of stardust and your sled to me, and swear to never again give toys to children. Signed Jack Frost."

Dooley looked around, seeing his own appalled expression on the faces of everyone else. All of the elves in earshot had stopped work and were staring in disbelief, Santa looked as if he was about to pass out and Joe and Cornelia both looked on the verge of tears. Joe put a comforting arm around Cornelia and she leaned closer to him.

After a moment of stunned silence Joe managed to ask "who is this guy?"

"Jack Frost is a winter spirit" Dooley replied. "He's known for being cold-hearted and mean. He hates humans, especially children."

"I say we go and get Anya back" said Joe defiantly. "No way is this guy going to push us around."

Santa seemed to come out of his stupor and shook his head. "No Joe" he said firmly. "We can't risk Anya's safety."

"But we can't just give up" Cornelia protested. "We can't let him ruin Christmas for everyone."

"Hold on" said Dooley, raising a hand for silence. Everyone looked to him as he smiled calmly. "I believe I know some friends that can help us."

* * *

><p>In the palace gardens in Fairyland, Queen Titania smiled fondly as she stared into the golden scrying pool. On the pool's surface was an image of the Rainbow Fairies and various other fairies going about their work in the human world.<p>

King Oberon appeared behind her. "How goes things for our fairies?" he asked.

The Queen smiled. "All goes well. The humans are preparing for Christmas and our fairies are working hard to ensure that everything will be right."

She pointed to the pool as it showed an image of Ruby and Fern using their magic to brighten the colours of some holly trees. Ruby waved her wand, sending up a shower of sparkling red fairy dust. Unfortunately in her enthusiasm she used too much and turned not just the berries but the leaves bright red as well. Ruby gave her sister an apologetic look but Fern just smiled patiently and waved her own wand, returning the leaves to their normal green colour.

The King and Queen both laughed softly. Just then the images disappeared as the pool began to ripple. They exchanged surprised glances but before they could say anything the pool became still again and a new image appeared.

"Greetings Your Majesties" said Dooley. Despite the situation he couldn't help but smile at the sight of his old friends.

"Greetings Dooley" said the Queen as she and her husband returned his smile. "It's good to see you again."

"Yes it has been far too long since we last spoke" the King agreed.

"I quite agree Your Majesty" Dooley replied. His smile faded as he added, "I'm sorry to say that there is a very serious matter that we need your help with."

"What is this matter?" asked the King.

"Jack Frost has kidnapped Santa Claus's wife and has given an ultimatum. If we do not demolish our toy factory and swear to stop giving gifts to children we'll never see her again."

The King and Queen gasped in alarm. "That is terrible" said Queen Titania.

"Will you please help us?" Dooley asked.

"Of course we'll help you" replied King Oberon. "And we know just who to send…"

* * *

><p>In her home town of Wetherbury, Kirsty Tate was on the telephone talking to her best friend Rachel Walker.<p>

"Oh Rachel I'm so excited" she said. "I'm going to the pantomime with Mum and Dad tonight. I've never been to one before."

On the other end of the line Rachel laughed happily. "I know you'll have a great time Kirsty" she said. "My mum and dad are taking me to visit my grandparents."

"It's going to be a wonderful Christmas" said Kirsty enthusiastically. Her enthusiasm drained away as she regretfully said, "I'm just sorry you can't be here."

"Me too" Rachel replied in the same tone. She cheered up as she added, "but it's okay. We'll see each other soon enough."

"I know. Thanks Rachel" said Kirsty, also cheered up by her friend's words. "I have to go now. Have a great Christmas."

"Merry Christmas Kirsty. Bye."

"Bye."

Kirsty hung up the phone and went up to her room. As she entered she was surprised to see that the amulet around her neck, a gift from King Oberon was glowing brightly. Just then it burst open, sending out a cloud of fairy dust all over her. Kirsty yelped in surprise as she was swept up in a glittering cloud that carried her away. At the same time she felt herself shrinking and sprouting soft, light blue fairy wings. She calmed down as she realised that she was being summoned to Fairyland.

Sure enough within just a few moments the sparkling cloud vanished as she was gently set down in front of the beautiful Fairy Palace. A second later and Rachel landed next to her. She too was in her fairy form, with light yellow wings.

"Rachel!"

"Kirsty!"

They hugged happily.

"My locket opened by itself and the fairy dust carried me here" said Rachel. She glanced down at her locket but it had closed again and the fairy dust inside had magically regenerated itself. Kirsty's locket was the same.

"Me too. The Rainbow Fairies must need our help again."

"I'm afraid that is indeed the case" said a kindly voice.

They turned to see King Oberon and Queen Titania flutter down from the palace and land in front of them. The Rainbow Fairies were with them.

"Rachel! Kirsty!" They cried joyfully.

"We're glad to see you too" said Rachel.

The King and Queen smiled fondly but then their faces grew serious. "We're sorry for bringing you here so abruptly but there is an urgent matter that we need your help with" said the King.

"It's no problem at all Your Majesty" replied Kirsty. "We're always happy to help Fairyland."

"Absolutely. You can count on us" Rachel agreed.

"I am afraid that it is not Fairyland that needs you" said the King. "Our cousins, the elves that help Santa Claus deliver presents to good children, have a very serious problem that only you can help them with."

"Santa and his elves need us?" Rachel said.

"Of course we'll help" said Kirsty while Rachel nodded.

The Queen smiled. "We will send you to Santa's workshop. He will explain everything to you."

The King stepped forwards and held up a small gold key. "This will help you" he said. "You can use twice; once to transport yourselves to Jack Frost's castle and then to away from it. Be careful though. The castle is shielded by magic and the key will not work inside its walls."

"We understand Your Majesty" said Kirsty

"Good luck" said the Queen. She waved her wand, sending out a shower of fairy dust. Rachel and Kirsty were once again swept up and carried away, returning to human form as they did so.

* * *

><p>At the North Pole Dooley was telling Joe and Cornelia about the message he had just sent. Despite the gravity of the situation Cornelia couldn't help but smile in joy and wonder upon learning that Dooley had spoken to the King and Queen of Fairyland.<p>

Joe's eyes were wide. "No way! Fairies are real!"

"As real as you and I" Dooley replied. "The fairies are our cousins. They watch over the human world just as we do."

"How come you never told us about them before?" Joe asked.

Dooley looked somewhat embarrassed at that. "I'm sorry. I meant to tell you but you know how it is here. With so much to keep track of I'm afraid it kept slipping my mind."

"It's okay" said Cornelia.

"Yeah, it's cool" Joe agreed.

Just then Dooley looked up. "Ah, I believe they're here."

Before the children could ask who he was talking about, a cloud of sparkling gold dust came swirling into the toy factory. Joe and Cornelia stared at it in amazement. It looked just like the stardust that the elves fed to the reindeer to allow them to fly.

The glittering cloud came to a halt in front of Santa and abruptly disappeared, leaving in its place two girls about Cornelia's age. One was blonde while the other had dark hair.

"Hi, I'm Rachel" said the blonde girl.

"And I'm Kirsty" said the dark-haired girl. "King Oberon and Queen Titania sent us."

"Hi, I'm Cornelia" she introduced herself with a bright grin.

"I'm Joe" he said a little self-consciously. He wasn't used to talking to girls besides Cornelia.

"I'm Santa Claus." He tried to smile but worried about Anya as he was, it didn't reach his eyes.

Rachel and Kirsty exchanged glances. They were amazed to meet Santa but it was clear that this problem was more serious than they had expected.

"What's wrong?" Rachel asked.

They listened as he told them what had happened. Both girls were appalled by Jack Frost's newest plan.

"That's horrible" said Rachel. "We won't let Jack Frost get away with this!"

"Leave it to us" said Kirsty. "We'll get her back."

"I'm going too" said Joe.

"Me too" said Cornelia.

Santa sighed deeply. "All right" he said reluctantly. "But please be careful."

Cornelia went over and hugged him. "We will. Don't worry, we'll be fine."

"Yeah, I'll protect them" said Joe confidently.

Rachel and Kirsty smiled at each other and giggled softly.

* * *

><p>Once the four children were dressed for the cold, Rachel held up the key and said, "Rainbow Magic, don't let Christmas be lost. Take us to the castle of Jack Frost."<p>

Joe and Cornelia gasped in awe as brilliant rainbow-hued light shone from the amulet and enveloped them. Just before Santa and the elves disappeared completely from view they waved reassuringly.

When the light faded they were no longer in the toy factory. Instead they were standing in front of a castle made of ice. They stared up at it in awe as it glittered brightly.

"So this is the place huh?" Joe asked.

"Yes this is it" said Rachel.

"How do we get inside?" Cornelia wondered.

Kirsty grinned. "I have an idea. Rachel, if we all hold hands while we use our amulets…"

"Then maybe it will work for us all" Rachel concluded. "Good idea Kirsty."

"What are you talking about?" Joe asked.

"Take my hand and you'll see" she replied as she held her hand out to him while Rachel did the same to Cornelia.

They exchanged puzzled glances but did as they were asked. Rachel and Kirsty raised their amulets and a warm rainbow light shone from them. All four children shrank to fairy size and sprouted gauzy wings. Rachel's were yellow and Kirsty's were blue. Cornelia had rosy pink wings while Joe's were green. Their wings fluttered in the chilly air, keeping them aloft.

"Oh wow this is so cool. We can fly" Joe exclaimed. He laughed as he performed a series of aerial cartwheels.

"Excellent" Cornelia agreed. She also laughed as she spun and pirouetted in the air. Rachel and Kirsty watched them and smiled happily.

After a moment they had both calmed down enough to focus on why they were there. The four of them flew through one of the castle's triangular windows.

"Keep an eye out for Jack's goblins" said Kirsty as they flew down a corridor.

"No sweat, I can take em'" Joe boasted.

"Joe, we're not here to make trouble" Cornelia chided gently. "We need to rescue Anya."

"Yeah I know. Sorry" he muttered.

Kirsty spotted Edison approaching them. "Everyone down" she exclaimed.

They all flew down to the floor, out of his line of sight. Fortunately he hadn't seen them and continued on his way. He was carrying a tray with a bowl of thin gruel on it.

"Let's follow him" said Rachel. "But don't let him see us."

They followed him down a flight of stairs to what could only be the castle dungeon. In front of one of the cells stood two more goblins. These two, Darwin and Conrad, were even less bright than the other goblins and so were usually left behind on guard duty. They were also bigger and stronger than the others.

Darwin took a key from his belt and unlocked the door to allow Edison inside. He set the tray on the floor.

"Here you go" he said, not realising that bound and gagged as she was, Anya couldn't eat it. She glowered furiously at him as he left and the guards locked the door again.

Rachel and the others saw everything from the adjacent cell where they were hiding.

"This is terrible. We have to save her" said Cornelia.

"I have an idea" said Kirsty.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later Rachel and Cornelia flew across the floor, staying as low as they could to avoid being seen. At the far end of the corridor Joe and Kirsty watched anxiously, ready to provide a distraction should their friends be spotted.<p>

They were not. Both girls made it past the goblins and then fluttered up to their belts. With slow, careful movements they removed one of the keys from Darwin's belt.

Kirsty held her amulet and returned herself and Joe to human form. Seeing the burst of light, both guards looked over. Their eyes bulged as they saw the humans.

"Bet you can't catch us!" Kirsty yelled, waving her arms.

"Yeah, you're too slow and dumb!" Joe added.

They rushed away with the guards charging after them. At the same time Rachel and Cornelia flew through the bars into Anya's cell and Rachel changed them back to human form.

"Anya!" Cornelia exclaimed as she saw her. They rushed over and untied her. Anya stood up and removed her gag.

"Cornelia" she said as she hugged the girl tightly.

"This is Rachel" Cornelia introduced her new friend. "She and her friend Kirsty helped us get here."

"A pleasure to meet you Mrs Claus" said Rachel. She unlocked the door and pushed it open.

"Come on. We have to hurry."

* * *

><p>Joe and Kirsty had fled up the stairs onto the castle's first floor with the guards closing on them. They looked at each other and Kirsty said, "now!"<p>

Grinning, Joe took out a small bag and opened it. He spun around and scattered the bag's contents, marbles, across the floor. The guards slipped on them and went skidding across the floor to crash into a wall where they lay dazed.

"Good job Joe" said Kirsty as they high-fived.

"Thanks. Now let's get back to Corny and Rachel."

They ran back the way they'd come and met up with Rachel, Cornelia and Anya as they came up the stairs. Joe rushed over and hugged Anya.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine thanks to you four." She smiled proudly at them.

A sudden howling wind filled the corridor. They turned around to see an icy whirlwind spinning towards them. The whirlwind halted and disappeared, leaving Jack Frost in its place.

"No!" He roared. "You will not spoil my plans!"

He fired a blast of ice magic at them. Fortunately in his blind rage he missed completely, allowing them to flee back down the stairs. Jack chased after them.

Pursuing them through the dungeon he fired another ice blast. This time he was more controlled and the blast sailed past them and formed a wall of ice to block their path.

"No!" Rachel cried in alarm. She, Kirsty and Anya turned to face Jack as he advanced with a victorious grin.

"Now I've got you" he said gleefully. His grin became a look of puzzlement as he realised something was wrong.

_Wait, weren't there two other children?_

Joe and Cornelia rushed him, having hidden themselves behind the dungeon staircase, and pushed him through the open door of the cell Anya had been in. Caught completely by surprise Jack dropped his wand and Joe yanked it away. Before Jack could get up they closed the door and Rachel locked it.

"Let me out of here!" Jack yelled as he pounded futilely on the bars.

"Sorry pal, that's not happening" Joe laughed.

"Come on, let's get out of here before more goblins show up" said Kirsty.

Fortunately they made it outside without encountering any more goblins. Once they were out of the castle Rachel took out the gold key and said "Rainbow Magic send us back so that Christmas joy will not lack!"

They all disappeared and reappeared in the middle of the toy factory. All of the elves clapped and cheered happily.

"Anya!" Santa exclaimed as he rushed through the crowd.

"Claus!"

The reunited couple hugged and kissed each other lovingly. After a long moment, they finally broke the embrace and turned to the children.

"How can I ever thank you?" Santa asked.

"You don't have to" replied Rachel. "We're happy to help."

* * *

><p>Soon afterwards, once things had settled down, Santa offered to give them a lift to Fairyland on his sleigh.<p>

"Will that be all right?" Kirsty asked. "We don't want your reindeer to get tired out this close to Christmas."

Santa laughed. "Don't worry my boys will be fine. It's only a short trip and there's no pressure on them."

"Can I come too?" Cornelia asked.

"Certainly" he replied.

* * *

><p>Rachel and Kirsty were thrilled to be travelling on Santa's sleigh. They peered down at the landscape below as the sleigh soared through the sky.<p>

In seemingly no time at all they arrived in Fairyland where they were greeted by King Oberon and Queen Titania together with the Rainbow Fairies.

"Well done all of you" said King Oberon.

"Thank you Your Majesty" said Cornelia as she curtseyed while Joe managed an awkward bow.

"Rachel, Kirsty, we're so happy to see you again" squealed Ruby. "And your new friends as well."

"Yes. All of you stopped Jack Frost and saved Christmas" said Saffron.

"I'm inspired to write a new song" said Izzy.

"Joe, Cornelia, these are the Rainbow Fairies" said Rachel. "That's Ruby, Amber, Saffron, Fern, Izzy and Heather."

"Hello" said Cornelia in awe. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Uh yeah" Joe agreed, feeling a bit bemused.

The fairies giggled. "Pleasure to meet you too."

"Oh by the way, we brought this" said Kirsty. She handed Jack's wand over to Queen Titania.

"Thank you Kirsty" she said as she accepted it. "Jack will not be able to cause any trouble for some time."

"We are holding a celebratory party" said the King. "You are all welcome to attend."

Santa shook his head. "I'm honoured Your Majesty but I need to get back to work if I'm to be ready in time for Christmas. Joe and Cornelia can stay though."

"Really? Can we?" she asked.

"Of course" the Queen replied. "We'll send them back to you later"

Everyone waved as Santa got back on his sleigh and flew off.

"Come along girls" said Amber. "Oh and of course you too Joe. We have a party to attend."

The children happily followed the fairies into the castle where they spent the next few hours enjoying the celebrations. Several hours later they returned to their respective homes, having promised to stay in touch via letters to and from the North Pole. All of them were happy to have made such wonderful new friends.

* * *

><p>Jack Frost however was not happy as he pounded furiously on the bars of his cell.<p>

"Get me out of here!"

It did no good. All of his goblin servants were on the upper floors so they couldn't hear him. He would have to wait until one of them thought to venture down here and he had no idea how long that could take. Finally he gave up and sat in a corner, silently fuming.

"I'll make those children pay for this!" he muttered angrily.


End file.
